The Wedding
by Erika2392
Summary: Lucas and Riley are finally getting married but before they do, they think of some of the moments they share together.


**Summary:** Lucas and Riley are finally getting married but before they do, they think of some of the moments they share together.

**Author's note:** So this would have to be my favorite Riley and Lucas story I've written. I work really hard on this story and I hope you like it. Also, since I started school again, I'm not sure if I'll be able to write a lot of stories but I'll try when I have time. So enjoy this story guys! :D

**PS.** Some of the quotes in the story, I've got from one of favorite shows, One Tree Hill.

...

Today was the day Lucas and Riley where finally getting married. And they couldn't be happier. As Lucas was in front of the altar, waiting for his future bride to be, and Riley was in the other room, waiting to walk down the aisle, both of them thought of some of the moments they share together.

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback-<strong>

Lucas was sitting on the staircase outside of Riley's apartment. He had stop by her door but her mom said she wasn't home. So Lucas decided to sit on the stairs of her apartment as he waited for her. He wanted to apologize for avoiding her today. It's not that he wanted to, but today was the day he was going to tell her how he feels. But once he saw Riley talking to another guy and kind of acted like they were flirting, he started avoiding her and didn't want her to tell him that she likes this guy or that they're dating because it will hurt him. Just the idea of Riley with another guy breaks his heart. When he got home, he decided to just face the music and apologize to Riley for avoiding her.

"Lucas?"

He look up and saw a beautiful brunette standing in front of him. The girl that fell on his lap three years ago when they first met on the train. The girl that makes him nervous when he's around her, now standing in front of him with a confused yet hurt look on her face.

"H-Hey Riley." He said nervously as he got up to face her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I um wanted to apologize for avoiding you today." He stated quickly.

She sighed and shook her head. "Fine, I forgive you but why have you've been avoiding me today? Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?"

"No, no. It's not that. It's just.." He said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I um was about to tell you something but then I saw you talking with your new boyfriend-"

"Boyfriend?" Riley interrupted, "What are you talking about?"

"That guy you've been hanging out almost all day."

"You mean Chase? Lucas, he is not my boyfriend."

He looked at her confused. "He's not?"

"No, I just been tutoring him in Algebra that's all. Wait a minute, is that why you've been avoiding me? Are you jealous?" Riley asked in surprise.

"No," he quickly said, "I mean..well I…"

She sighed and crossed her arms. "You know Lucas to tell you the truth, I'm getting tired of all this."

He gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about us. What exactly are we? I mean for the past three years you've been giving me mix messages. Sometimes it seems that you like me but other times it seems that you don't. I'm getting tired of it because I keep putting myself out there and you keep blowing it and it's probably a good thing because at this moment there is nothing you can do or say that's going to surprise me-"

Before she was able to finish her sentence, Lucas cut her off by crashing his lips over hers. He then pulled away, looking at a surprise look on Riley's face.

"Except that," she stated quietly, "W-Why did you do that Lucas?"

He sighed. "Because I wanted to."

"Yeah." She whispered quietly.

She then surprised him by wrapping her arms around his neck and crashing her lips against his. He closed his eyes and kissed her back, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

After a long passionate kiss, they slowly pulled away, still having their arms around each other, looking in each other's eyes, and giving each other a warm smile.

...

Riley and Lucas were at the library working on their History project. Riley notice that since they got there, Lucas has been kind of quiet and seem somewhat distracted about something.

"Hey are you okay?" She questioned with concern.

He looked at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why you asked?"

"You just seem a bit off. Is everything okay?"

He smiled at her sweetly. He just love how caring she is of him. He placed his hand over hers.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about something. It's not important."

"Well what it? Please tell me." She gave him a sad puppy look.

He chuckles. "How could I say no whenever you make that cute sad face of yours."

She giggle at his comment.

He took a deep breath. "Alright, I just been worried."

"About what?" She asked curiously.

"Us." Lucas stated softly.

"Us?" Riley asked in surprised.

"It's nothing bad. It's just… scares me sometimes that I might push you away because you're too important to me. You've made me a better person Riley and I love you for that."

Riley's eyes went wide open. "You love me?"

"Yeah and it scares me a little since we're only sixteen but I just couldn't help fallen in love with you."

"Wow." Riley said in surprised. She then gave Lucas a warm smiled. "I love you too."

He smiled back at her and give her a small pecked on the lips.

...

Riley stormed out of the school building followed by Lucas following her. It's been three months since they broke up. However, they remained friends and they still had feelings for each other. But Riley decided maybe it was best if she try to move on. So today she was talking to this guy in her biology class and became a little interested in him since he seem really nice and funny.

During the end of the school day, Lucas was heading to Riley's locker to drive her home like he always does. Unfortunately, when he arrive by Riley's locker, he saw a tall brunette boy talking to Riley and they seem like they were flirting with each other. Lucas felt hurt but was also filled with jealously. He hates when he see's other guys flirting with Riley because even though they broke up, he was still in love with her.

He walk towards them and told Riley if she was ready to go.

"Can you wait in the car for a minute? I just need to talk to Mike about something."

"No actually, I think we should go now." Lucas demanded.

Riley was shock but annoyed at Lucas's comment. She was about to say something but Mike interrupted.

"Actually Riley, I should probably go. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Right. Bye."

He left and Riley turn to face Lucas with an annoyed look on her face. She then walk past him and stormed out of the school building.

"Riley wait!" he shouted as he follow her out of the school building.

Riley spun around and eye him angrily. "Seriously Lucas, what the heck was that back there?"

He sighed. "Look I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. It's just seeing you with that guy-"

"Wait a minute," Riley interrupted, "Where you jealous? Because you shouldn't be. You broke up with me, remember?"

"I know! And I wish I didn't," he explained, "I wish I could just take it all back."

"Well you can't," she replied lightly, "You really hurt me Lucas."

"I never meant to. I just thought we were going too fast in our relationship," He admitted, "But then I realize, breaking up with you was the biggest mistake of my life. I still love you Riley."

"You do?" Riley asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I never stop." He took a step closer to Riley.

"Do you still love me?" He questioned hopefully.

Riley bit her lip and look down.

"Or have you completely move on?" He asked, hoping it wasn't true.

Riley looked at him and touch his cheek. "I still love you Lucas. But I just…don't want to get hurt again."

Lucas grabbed her hand from his cheek and kissed it lightly. "I told you, I never meant to hurt you. But I promise you, I would never make that mistake again. Because you are the best thing that has ever happen to me and I just can't imagine not having you in my life."

Riley look at him in awe and sighed. "So what now?"

He grinned at her. "What now?" he put his hands on her cheek and whisper, "This," he then crashed his lips onto hers. Riley immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. They both kiss with so much passion and without a care in the world. And in that moment, just like he had mention, he is never letting go of her again.

...

It was their senior prom and Riley and Lucas were both dancing underneath the disco ball.

"Did I told you, you look really beautiful tonight?"

Riley giggle. "Only about a hundredth times."

Lucas laugh lightly and pulled her closer. "Well you do. You always look beautiful."

She blushed. "Aw you're so sweet. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure."

She took a deep breath. "Lately, I've been a little scare."

Lucas look at her with curious eyes. "Of what?"

"Of change. I mean everything is happening so fast and soon we'll be graduating and going to college and I just…."

She sighed and look down.

Lucas lifted her chin up. "Hey look at me. I know everything is changing but I could tell you one thing, nothing is ever going to change between us."

"How do you know?" she asked quietly.

"Because I do and nothing is ever going to change how I feel about you."

She smiled and lay her head against his shoulder. He kissed her forehead and hug her tight as they continued to dance.

...

Lucas was in Riley's room and they were discussing about the colleges they were going.

"Lucas you should go. I mean you just got accepted to Colorado State University. It's one of the best vet schools in the country."

"But I also got accept to New York University," he explained lightly, "Which is also the same college you're going to and they have a great vet program there as well."

"But you always talk about Colorado State, and how great that school is. I just don't want to see you lose your dream."

"My dream?" he stroke her hair. "But she's sitting right here."

Riley smiled weakly at him.

"And I'm never letting go of her." He kissed her forehead and hug her tight.

...

It's been a year since Riley and Lucas graduated college. Lucas went to study at New York University with Riley. He graduated with a bachelor degree in biology and is now an assistant at a vet hospital. Riley attended NYU to studied child psychology. She is currently working at a Medical Center.

They were both walking on the beach, hand in hand.

Riley turn to face Lucas and put her arms around his neck.

"Do you know what my dream is?

"What?" he said as he kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"This one." she smiled softly.

"This one?"

"Mmhm. Being with you. Knowing that you love me."

He smiled and brush her hair back. "Well how could I not love this amazing girl in front of me?"

She giggle as Lucas pull her closer to him.

"Do you know what my dream is?"

"What?" Riley playfully asked.

"That you'll say yes."

Riley look at him confused. "To what?"

He took out a small box out of his pocket, got down on one knee, opened the little case, and revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

Riley gasp in surprised.

"Riley we've known each other for a long time. And from the moment I saw you, I knew you were special and along the way I knew you were the one for me. And my dream is to spend the rest of my life with you. So Riley Matthews, will you marry me?"

Riley smiled at him in awe and had tears falling from her eyes. "Yes! Yes! A million times yes!"

Lucas smiled lovely at her. He stood up and put the ring on her finger.

"I love you so much Riley."

She sighed. "Me too."

They both lean in and started to kiss passionately.

* * *

><p><strong>-End of flashback-<strong>

"Honey?" Riley snapped out of her thoughts and look at her dad.

"You ready?"

Riley smiled at her dad. "As ready as I'll ever be dad."

Everyone at the church stood up as soon as they saw Riley and Cory starting to walk down the aisle, arm in arm.

Lucas face light up when he saw his beautiful future bride walking down the ashle with her dad.

She look like an angel but she wasn't any angel, she was his angel. Today is the best day of his life because he is finally going to married the girl of his dreams.

Riley smiled sweetly at Lucas. It felt like this was all a dream to her because today she is getting married to the boy she has first ever like from the moment she met him, the boy that became one of her best friends, and the boy that she has fallen so hopelesslyin love with.

When Riley and Cory arrived at the front of the altar, Cory kiss his daughter's cheek and smiled at Lucas. He then walked to where Topanga was standing.

Riley and Lucas stood next to each other, smiling at one another and took each other's hands.

"Dearly beloved," the priest stated. "We are gathered here today to join this man and this women in holy matrimony. Today Riley and Lucas claim their love to the world with these words, Riley."

"Lucas, before I met you, I thought I had everything in my life to be happy, but from the moment that you walk into my life, everything had change. I felt this strange feeling that I've never felt before, and that was a crash, a real crush. You were the first boy I've ever like but then you became the man I fell in love with all my heart. And knowing that you love me back, just makes me so happy. We've been on an incredible journey together and I wouldn't trade it in for anything in the word. And on this day, I promise to always love you till the end of time, this I vow to you. "

Lucas smiled happily at Riley.

"Lucas." The priest said.

"Riley, before I came here, I thought my life and home was in Texas and at first I didn't want to live here but then I realized from the moment I met you everything had change. Because if I never moved here, I wouldn't never met you. I wouldn't never met the girl that I so hopelessly fell in love with. There is just so many things I love about you. I love your smile, your amazing energy, I love the way you look at me, the way you'll always been there for me, and the way you love me as much as I love you. I can't imagine spending my life without you. And on this day, I vow to love and always protect you till the end of time."

Riley smiled sweetly at him and felt like she wanted to cry.

"Lucas," the priest began. "Do you take Riley Matthews to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He stated happily as he smiled at Riley.

"And do you Riley Matthews take Lucas Friar to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Riley grinned happily at Lucas. "I do."

"Than by the power vested in me by the state of New York. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride"

"I Love you Riley."

"I Love you too."

They both lean in and kiss each other, and everybody cheer for the happy couple.

...

Everyone was at the reception, waiting for the bride and the groom to arrive.

Maya, Josh, Farkle, and Smackle were all sitting at a table.

"I can't believe my best friend is married. I'm so happy for her." Maya said.

"Yeah I'm really happy for my niece. So this hall is really nice. Do you think our wedding would be nice as this?" Josh asked.

"You actually see us getting married someday?" Maya asked in surprise.

"Maybe." He smirk at his girlfriend.

Maya couldn't help but blush.

"Ladies and gentlemen." The DJ stated. "At this time, I like everyone to direct your attention to the dance floor. As I introduced to you for the first time ever as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Friar."

Everyone clap as Riley and Lucas enter the hall, and walk to the dance floor.

"And now for their first dance." The DJ then started playing, I'll be by Edwin McCain.

Riley and Lucas began to dance and swayed to the beat of the song.

"We did it."

Lucas smiled sweetly at his wife. "Yes we did."

"So what now?" Riley joke.

He laughed lightly. "I don't know. I'm kind of new to this whole marriage thing, but we'll figure it out like we always do."

She sighed. "Looking forward to it. I love you."

"I love you too my princess."

Riley giggle. They both lean in and kiss softy.

Later on, everyone had already ate and was talking among themselves.

"Alright everyone it's time for the best man to come up and say a few words." The DJ said.

Farkle got up and walk to where the DJ was and grab the microphone.

"Hello everyone, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Farkle. Lucas has been my best friend since the 7th grade and I'm so happy that he got married to Riley, my other best friend. Those two have been through so much together. I remember Lucas would always talk about how much he loves Riley and how amazing she is. Even when they broke up, he always talk how amazing and wonderful she is and how much he misses her. So today, I couldn't be more happy that my two best friends got married. But your story hasn't end yet, it's only the beginning. To Riley and Lucas." He raised his glass.

"To Riley and Lucas." Everyone said.

"And now for the maid of honor to come up and say a few words."

Maya got up from her seat and walk to where the DJ was and grab the microphone.

"Well hello everyone, for those of you who don't know me. I'm Maya, Riley's best friend. I knew Riley since we were five years old, and we've been best friends ever since. I remember this one time she told me that she hopes that someday she'll have her own epic love story kind of like her parents did. But then Riley told me, what if I never find the one? What if I never have my own epic love story? I told Riley, I'm pretty sure you will, it may not be like your parents story but I'm sure it will be special. And I was right, Riley did have her own epic love story and it was with Lucas. I remember in our sophomore year, when I got to school, I saw these two holding hands and I was like, it's about time! Because we've all been waiting for these two dorks to finally get together. So here's a toast to my two best friends. I couldn't be more happier for you guys. To Riley and Lucas."

"To Riley and Lucas." Everyone said again.

Everyone was having a great time at the wedding. When Riley toss the bouquet, Maya was able to catch it. When she caught it, she smiled at Josh and wink at him.

Riley got so tired from dancing too much that after the wedding ended, she was lying on Lucas's shoulder as he was driving to their new apartment that they bought a week ago.

"You okay, Mrs. Friar?"

Riley smiled softly. "I'm so happy Mr. Friar. I love you, you know that."

Lucas smiled. "I know. I love you too angel."

Riley kiss his cheek and snuggle on Lucas's shoulder.

All those times they been together, though ups and down, they couldn't be more happier that they finally got married. But this isn't the end. It's only the beginning of a new journey together.

...

Hope you guys enjoyed this story. Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
